The Last Goodbye
by 102000QP
Summary: Clarke feels her heart becoming whole again as her favorite person in the world starts talking to her "I told you, I'll always be with you" Lexa says with a loving smile as she too feels her heart become whole again. Character death, but also a happy reconciliation.


It's been five years since all the clans came to live above the ground again, the clans are rebuilding themselves and they are thriving. Clarke and Octavia have grown real close, both still missing their other halves. A few minutes ago Clarke and Octavia decided to train resulting in their swords slicing through the air and the air being filled with the sound of metal hitting metal. Quite a crowd has gathered to watch the two fight with elegance, speed and moves that make it seem like their just dancing, but than with swords. Eventually, Octavia is the first to get hit as Clarke leaves a shallow cut on her shoulder, seeing that they're only training and there's no need to seriously injure each other. Octavia is quick to retaliate and she leaves Clarke with a similar cut on her own shoulder. They continue to try and beat one another.

Then Octavia sees an opening, she draws her sword back, but before she moves forward Clarke's sword suddenly hits the ground. Octavia stops her movement immediately and she sees Clarke's hands go to her heart as she doubles over. Abby rushes forward and reaches Octavia and Clarke as soon as Octavia has caught Clarke, preventing her from falling down, and laid her on the ground gently. Clarke's eyes roll back in her head, Abby slaps her cheek gently to wake her up as she orders Jackson to get her a stethoscoop and a portable heart monitor

"Can't breathe" Clarke is able to bring out after Abby woke her up. Jackson returns and Abby immediately grabs the stethoscoop to listen to Clarke's heart while Jackson hooks her up to the monitor.

Because of all the people murmering as they stand close to the group of four, Abby can't hear a thing and the slowing heartbeat on the monitor is worrying her a great deal "Get the hell out of here" she yells to the bystanders. The guards act immediately and get everyone out of the area as fast as they can. Abby can finally hear Clarke's heartbeat and it confirms what the monitor says, Clarke's heart is slowing down with every beat.

Octavia is still sitting next to Clarke, holding Clarke's hand, in shock of what just happened, Clarke gently squeezes her hand telling Octavia to stop feeling guilty and thinking that it was her fault.

After taking two seconds to gather herself, Abby asks Clarke "Has this happened before?" and she orders Jackson to get an oxygen mask and a brancard.

"A few times" Clarke wheezes, not having the energy to add that it has been happen more and more lately. Abby wants to scold Clarke for not telling her about this happening, but seeing her daughter's current state stops her from doing that. Clarke's heartbeat has now slowed down to thirty beats per minute. Finally Clarke understands how Lexa was able to know that her fight was over. She feels her eyes getting even heavier then before, feeling safe with her mom and Octavia by her side she tells them "Ai gonplei ste oden"

Everything goes silent, the only thing Clarke's hearing right now is a song playing on a radio someone left, she recognizes it as the song that was sang when Lexa's funeral pyre was lit.

 _I saw the light fade from the sky_

 _On the wind I heard a sigh_

 _As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_

 _I will say this last goodbye_

Octavia and Abby start to protest after recovering from what Clarke just told them, but the acceptance about what is happening to her in Clarke's eyes shuts them up quickly.

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I must away_

 _Over hill and under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shone_

 _By silver streams that run down to the sea_

Jackson returns with the equipment and Raven and Bellamy are following him.

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars_

 _Over snow one winter's morn_

 _I turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

With a ever slowing heartbeat Clarke pleads with her mom not to save her, she's tired of fighting, tired of killing and especially tired of missing Lexa. Her people are safe and she knows that Octavia will lead them well when she's gone. Even though she's not even thirty, she's ready to go and after all these years she finally feels like she deserves peace.

 _Many places I have been_

 _Many sorrows I have seen_

 _But I don't regret_

 _Nor will I forget_

 _All who took the road with me_

With a heavy heart Abby strokes Clarke's hair in a comforting motion instead of grabbing the brought equipment, respecting her daughter's wish.

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I must away_

 _Over hill and under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shone_

 _By silver streams that run down to the sea_

"In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again" Abby tells Clarke, who allows her eyes to close as her mother kisses her forehead.

 _To these memories I will hold_

 _With your blessing I will go_

 _To turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

Clarke opens her eyes again and her whole face lits up at the sight that meets her.

 _I bid you all a very fond farewell_

Abby, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy see Clarke's mouth move into a soft smile, the sort of smile they haven't seen in ten years. The smile that only came out around one special person and they allow their tears to fall.

Clarke feels her heart becoming whole again as her favorite person in the world starts talking to her "I told you, I'll always be with you" Lexa says with a loving smile as she too feels her heart become whole again.


End file.
